


初めてのキスは

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"when we kiss, all i can taste is the sweet sigh of my name, and i wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>---</p><p>She remembers it perfectly, down to the last detail; and maybe, she thinks to herself, he remembers it even better.<br/>(He’s always been better at remembering.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	初めてのキスは

**Author's Note:**

> the title really just means “the first kiss is”.
> 
> modern!AU, where both of them live in the same neighborhood. teenage romance ensues.
> 
> happy birthday, cassa. <3
> 
> x-posted to my tumblr [here](http://misakishoutas.co.vu/post/76839784928/fic)

She remembers it perfectly, down to the last detail; and maybe, she thinks to herself, he remembers it even better.

(He’s always been better at remembering.)

She remembers the feeling of running across a field painted with green as far as your eyes can see. She can’t remember the time— it probably had to be sometime after nine, because that’s when her curfew is; when you’re fifteen and you have parents that are on the stricter side of the spectrum, it means you don’t get to stay out too late.

She remembers this, because she’d broken curfew then.

Farlan, she remembers that he’d thrown a stone at the window (“Fartlan, you idiot, if you break it I’m going to be grounded!” “Relax, Issy, it wouldn’t have been big enough to break it!”) and opened the window with that million-watt smile he has when he’s got the greatest ideas. 

(Everyone says that she should be more responsible, like Farlan. She remembers how much she wanted to rewind time, record it, and shove that recording in everyone’s faces.)

And because it’s Farlan, and she’s Isabel, and she’s got a crush the size of the whole damn earth on him, she nods, climbs out the window and takes his hand, wearing nothing but a nightgown and a pair of house slippers.

She remembers the heat of a summer’s night, remembers how his hand in hers felt way hotter than that, and asking the question  _do limbs conduct heat_ because she felt warmth rising to her face, blood rushing to it and making her grip his hand tighter.

They arrived on a hilltop in no time. It was no ordinary hilltop; when they were ten and life was a myriad of childish adventures with imaginary lands to conquer, they’d chosen this hilltop as headquarters. From there, they could see the entire town.

"Why are we here, Far?"

Farlan didn’t reply then. She remembers that he’d only cast his eyes somewhere else, gaze everywhere but hers, and in turn, she averted hers, instead resting it on the panorama below them.

She remembers the sea of lights below them, glowing and twinkling; and she is reminded of the way  _Farlan’s_  eyes glow when he’s delighted—  _why am I thinking of him—_

Her train of thoughts was quickly derailed by Farlan’s voice, causing her to turn and face him.

"I— uh. Wanted to show you something."

She’d lifted her eyebrows, because what else is there? They’d explored this place front to back. Napped here. Ran here when there were problems. Explored every nook and cranny.

She remembers everything, but this is where her memory grows blurry, because then Farlan said  _something_  and closed the distance between them. But after that is what she remembers the most, what she remembers out of everything else: she remembers the chapped texture of his lips, remembers the pressure on her lips, remembers her hand hanging uselessly on her sides, and in those dramas her mother always watched, don’t you close your eyes?

So she does, hand still hanging uselessly.

They’d stayed like that until she ran out of breath, forcing her to pull away.

She’d forced out a “can’t breathe”, but she couldn’t help the smile tugging on the corners of her lips as Farlan returned it, before a laugh bubbled from both their throats, rising to the surface and causing them to collapse to the grass in a fit of giggles.

"You could’ve done better." she’d coughed out between giggles as she laid back on the grass.

The retort she got was no less incoherent than hers. “Like you knew any better!” 

The laughing dissolved after a few moments, and it’s as if the silence of the sleeping town caught up to them. But it was in no way unpleasant, and she remembered that she’s the one who broke it.

"…How about another one?" she’d murmured to him.

And he’d obliged.

She can’t remember how many times, but she  _can_  remember that it was probably the lousiest of all lousy kisses because what even is kissing properly? When all the experience you have is your mother’s soap operas and all the kids you sometimes run into the quieter hallways in school, a kiss like the movies wouldn’t be one you’d expect.

Strangely enough, however, it definitely felt better than the one in the movies.

Neither of them moved for what seemed to be like forever, before Farlan got up, looked down at her, and offered his hands to her.

"Let’s go home."

The last thing she remembers about it all is how the stars shone ten times brighter, like she’s watching them in high-definition, and how his smile made her heart beat double-time in her ribcage.

—

(Not really. The last thing she remembers about it all is definitely how she’d arrived at the entryway to her house to both their parents standing there, expressions sourer than a pack of Skittles, and how both Isabel and Farlan were grounded for the rest of the weekend from their game consoles.

It was, however, more than worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and a little comment (maybe) if you liked it? c:


End file.
